Aku Sangat Mendambakan Cintamu
by RheaBee Prime74
Summary: Pada suatu hari yang gelap di musim gugur di kamp konsentrasi Decepticons. Aku berdiri menggigil dan masih tak percaya bahwa mimpi buruk ini benar-benar terjadi. Tiba-tiba, aku melihat seorang youngling femme berjalan dan mengeluarkan sebutir apel energon dan melemparkannya kepadaku lewat atas pagar. Dalam duniaku yang penuh kematian, apel itu melambangkan kehidupan, lambang cinta.


Pada suatu hari yang gelap di musim gugur, udara dingin, sangat dingin. Hari itu tak ada bedanya dengan hari-hari lain di kamp konsentrasi Decepticons. Aku berdiri menggigil dengan armor yang tipis, masih tak percaya bahwa mimpi buruk ini benar-benar terjadi. Aku hanya seorang youngling. Seharusnya aku bermain-main bersama youngling-youngling lainnya, seharusnya aku pergi ke sekolah, seharusnya aku bersemangat menyosong masa depanku, ketika aku akan menjadi dewasa, menikah, dan membangun keluargaku sendiri. Tetapi semua impian itu hanya pantas untuk Cybertronians yang masih hidup, dan aku bukan lagu salah satu dari mereka. Aku nyaris mati, mencoba bertahan hidup dari hari ke hari, dari jam ke jam, sejak aku diseret dari rymahku dan dibawa kr sini bersama puluhan ribuan Autobots lainnya. '_Apakah besok aku masih hidup ? Apakah malam ini aku akan dibawa ke kamar gas ?_'

Aku berjalan mondar-mandir di dekat pagar kawat berduri, mencoba menghangatkan tubuhku yang kedinginan. Aku lapar, tetapi sejak lama aku kelaparan lebih lama dari yang ingin kuingat-ingat. Aku selalu kelaparan . Makanan yang layak sepertinya hanya dalam mimpi. Setiap hari semakin banyak di antara kami menghilang begitu saja, masa lalu yang bahagia tampak semakin samar. Aku kian tenggelam dalam keputusasaan.

Tiba-tiba, aku melihat seorang youngling femme berjalan di balik pagar kawat berduri. Youngling itu berhenti dan memandangku dengan mata sedih, mata yang seakan berkata bahwa dia mengerti, bahwa dia juga tidak bisa menemukan jawaban mengapa aku da di sini. Aku ingin membuang pandang, aku malu dan canggung karena youngling femme asing itu melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tetapi, aku tak kuasa mengalihkan mataku dari matanya.

Kemudian dia merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sebutir apel energon. Aprl yang cantik, biru kemilau. '_Sudah berapa lamakah sejak terakhir kalinya aku melihat apel energon seranum itu ?!_' Dengan waspada dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan cepat-cepat melemparkan apel energon itu melewati atas pagar. Aku lari memungutnya memeganginya dengan jari-jari yang gemetar dan membeku. Dalam duniaku penuh kematian, apel energon itu melambangkan kehidupan, lambang cinta. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan melihatnya menghilang di kejauhan.

Esok harinya, aku tidak dapat menahan diri pada waktu yang sama aku berdiri di tempat yang sama, di dekat pagar. '_Apakah aku gila mengharapkan dia datang lagi ? Tentu saja_'. Tetapi, di dalam hati aku bergantung pada seiris harapan tipis. Dia telah memberiku harapan, aku harus bergantung erat pada harapan itu.

Sekali lagi, dia datang. Sekali lagi, dia membawakan sebutir apelenergon untukku, melemparkannya lewat atas pagar sambil tersenyum manis seperti kemarin.

Kali ini apel energon itu kutangkap, lalu kupegang tinggi-tinggi agar dia melihatnya. Matanya berbinar. '_Apakah dia mengasihaniku ?_'. Mungkin aku tak peduli. Aku cukup senang bisa memandanginya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak sekian lama, aku merasa hatiku bergetar karena luapan perasaanku.

Tujuh bulan lamanya kami bertemu seperti itu. Kadang-kadang kami bertukar kata. Kadang-kadang hanya sebutir apel energon. Tetapi bukan hanya perutku yang diberinya makanan. Dia bagaikan malaikat dari surga. Dia mrmberi makanan untukku sparkku. Dan entah bagaimana aku tahu aku juga memberinya makanan.

Suatu hari, aku mendengar kabar mengerikan: kami akan dipindahkan ke kamp lain. Itu bisa berarti kiamat bagiku. Yang jelas, itu merupakan akhir pertemuanku dengan kawanku itu.

Esok harinya ketika aku menyapanya, dengan spark hancur kukatakan apa yang nyaris tak kuasa kusampaikan," Besok jangan bawakan aku apel," kataku kepadanya. " Aku akan dipindahkan ke kamp lain. Kita takkan pernah bertemu lagi." Sebelum kehilangan kendali atas diriku, aku berbalik dan berlari menjauhi pagar. Aku tak sanggup menoleh ke belakang. Kalau aku menoleh, aku tahu dia akan melihatku berdiri canggung sementara air mata mengalir membasahi wajahku.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu. Mimpi buruk itu berlanjut . Tetapi kenangan akan youngling femme itu membantuku mengatasi saat-saat mengerikan, rasa sakit, dan rasa putus asa. Berkali-kali aku melihatnya dengan mata pikiranku; aku melihat wajahnya dengan matanya yang lembut. Aku mendengar kata-katanya yang lembut dan mencecap manisnya apel-apel energon itu.

Sampai pada suatu hari, mimpi buruk itu tiba-tiba berakhir. Perang sudah selesai. Kami yang masih hidup dibebaskan. Aku telah kehilangan semua milikku yang berharga, termasuk keluargaku. Tetapi aku menyimpan kenangan youngling femme itu, kenangan yang kusimpan dalam hati dan memberiku kemauan untuk meneruskan hidupku setelah aku pindah ke Iacon untuk memulai hidup baru.

Tahun-tahun berlalu. Sekarang aku tinggal di Iacon City. Seorang kawan memaksaku melakukan kencan buta dengan seorang teman femme-nya. Dengan enggan, aku menyetujuinya. Ternyata femme manis itu namanya Arcee. Seperti aku, dia juga seorang imigran. Dengan begitu setidak-tidaknya kami punya persamaan.

"Dimana kau selama masa perang ?" Arcee bertanya kepadaku, dengan cara halus seperti umumnya para imigran yang saling bertanya tentang tahun-tahun itu.

"Aku ada di sebuah kamp konsentrasi di Kaon," jawabku.

Mata Arcee tampak menerawang, seakan-akan dia ingat sesuatu yang manis namun membuatnya sedih.

"Ada apa ?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingat masa laluku, Bumblebee," Arcee menjelaskan dengan suara yang tiba-tiba mrnjadi sangat lembut. "Waktu itu masih kecil, aku tinggal dekat sebuah kamp konsentrasi. Di sana ada seorang youngling mech, seorang tahanan. Selama beberapa bulan aku selalu mengunjunginya setiap hari. Aku ingat, aku biasa membawakan apel energon untuknya. Aku selalu melemparkan apel energon itu lewat atas pagar. Youngling itu senang sekali."

Arcee mendesah panjang, lalu meneruskan," Sulit menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan kami masing-masing - bagaimanapun waktu itu masih muda sekali. Bahkan jika situasi memungkinkan pun kami hanya bertukar beberapa kata - tetapi aku yakin, waktu itu di antara kami tumbuh cinta yang tulus. Aku yakin dia pasti dibunuh seperti yang lain-lain. Tetapi, aku tak sanggup membayangkan itu. Karenanya, aku berusaha mengenangkan dia seperti yang kulihat di bulan-bulan itu, ketika kami sedang bersama-sama."

Dengan spark berdegup kencang hingga kupikir nyaris meledak, aku menatap Arcee dan bertanya," Apakah pada suatu hari youngling mech itu berkata,' Besok jangan bawakan aku apel energon. Aku akan dipindahkan ke kamp lain'?"

"Wah, ya," sahut Arcee, suaranya bergetar.

"Tapi, Bumblebee, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tahu itu ?"

Aku meraih tangannya dan menjawabnya," Karena aku adalah youngling itu, Arcee."

Detik-detik berlalu lambat. Yang ada hanya keheningan. Kami tak dapat mengalihkan mata kami. Lama kami saling memandang. Kemudian, setelah tirai waktu terangkat, kami mengenali spark di balik mata yang saling bertatapan, kami mengenali kawan yang manis dan pernah sangat kami cintai, yang selalu kami cintai, yang tak pernah hilang dari kenangan kami.

Akhirnya, aku berkata," Arcee, aku pernah dipisahkan darimu. Sekarang aku tidak ingin dipisahkan lagi darimu. Sekarang aku bebas, aku ingin selalu bersamamu, selamanya. Sweetspark, maukah kau menjadi sparkmate-ku ?"

Aku melihat binar-binar yang sama di mata yang dulu sering kupandangi itu ketika Arcee menjawab," Ya, aku mau jadi sparkmate-mu." Lalu kami saling berpelukan, pelukan yang sudah lama kami dambakan selama berbulan-bulan, tetapi terhalang oleh pagar kawat berduri yang memisahkan kami. Sekarang tak ada lagi yang akan memisahkan kami.

Hampir empat puluh tahun telah berlalu sejak aku menemukan Arcee-ku lagi. Nasib mempertemukan kami untuk pertama kalinya di masa perang, untuk menunjukkan kepadaku adanya janji harapan. Sekarang, nasib pula yang mempersatukan kami untuk menunaikan janji itu.

Hari valentine, kuajak Arcee ke salah satu siaran televisi nasional untuk menghormatinya. Di depan jutaan Cybertronian, aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya apa yang kurasakan dalam hatiku setiap hari:

"My Sweetspark, kau memberiku makanan di kamp konsentrasi ketika aku kelaparan. Aku akan tetap lapar dan dahaga akan sesuatu yang rasanya takkan pernah cukup kuperoleh;_ Aku lapar dan dahaga akan cintamu."_


End file.
